


"We'd make... A good pair!"

by Breezy_202



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, alpha!rei, nagisa is a needy omega, omega!nagisa, rei is an alpha?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_202/pseuds/Breezy_202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa goes into heat and Rei doesn't know how to deal with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We'd make... A good pair!"

Rei could smell it. There was no doubting anymore; Nagisa reeked of an Omega in heat. At first he'd caught whiffs of it at swim practice, but brushed it off. Really, at an outdoor pool near a school, you hear and smell and see lots of things. It wasn't until the two were walking home together that Rei could confirm that yes, Nagisa was an Omega and in one of the higher points of his heat. 

  
  


"Rei-chan, can I come over today? I hardly got to talk to you at practice today!"

  
  


A jolt went through Rei's spine. "Well, sure. W-we can talk if you want." He fidgeted with his glasses, keeping his gaze off his partner.

  
  


Nagisa cocked his head. "Are you feeling alright Rei-chan?"

  
  


"Yes! I'm good! I'm alright!" He snapped upwards, laughing nervously.

  
  


The two continued walking on, Rei apparently holding back his Alpha urges through stiff movements and avoiding eye contact. Try as he might, Nagisa couldn't get more than one or two word answers out of him for anything.

  
  


They arrived at Rei's home, the tension between the two of them sitting uncomfortably high. By the time Nagisa had sat down at the porch to take his shoes off, Rei had already thrown his off and made a beeline for the washroom down the hall. He stared into the sink, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

  
  


__ Is Nagisa-kun even aware of how he smells? _ _ _ _  He splashed himself with a handful of cool water.  __ Regardless of how he smells, I must remain in control of myself! You can do it Rei!  _ _ He reached his cupped hands up to splash himself again, only to spill the water all down his front. "Whaaaaat?!" Rei cried out. He was loud enough to catch Nagisa's attention. 

  
  


"Is everything ok, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, tentatively sliding open the bathroom door. There was Rei, mid-strip. He was slowly peeling his wet t-shirt off, inch by inch of his solid abdomen being revealed. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He turned away quickly, face flushed. 

  
  


"N-nagisa!" Rei called out, tossing his shirt aside. A flush came over his face as well as he approached Nagisa. The scent was stronger now, it hung in the air like a thick smoke. "Nagisa-kun... A-are you an Omega?" 

  
Nagisa's face was heavily flushed as he peeked over his shoulder at Rei. “Y-yes...”

  
  


Rei pursed his lips and his face flushed heavily. “I-if you're in heat, then I think it... would be best if you stayed at home! Not all Alphas are mindful of what they do when an Omega in heat is around!”

  
  


“But Rei-chan,” Nagisa whined, “I'd miss you! I'd miss Mako-chan and Haru-chan too, but I'd be so lonely without you!” He sheepishly turned towards Rei and inched closer to him as he spoke. “B-besides, we've gotten to know eachother enough that I think we would...”

  
  


Rei's entire body tensed as the omega scent grew stronger and closer. “Would what?”

  
  


“... Would make a good pair!” Nagisa spit out the words, grabbing a hold of Rei's stiff hands. “Don't you?”

  
  


“N-Nagisa, I-” Rei was cut off by Nagisa sliding himself closer and hugging himself around Rei's waist. Rei got a lump in his throat and a bulge in his pants.

  
  


“Ah, Rei-chan... “ He blushed.”I can feel it... Do you want me too?”

  
  


He nodded stiffly, slowly putting his arms around Nagisa. “I want you too, Nagisa-kun!”

  
  


Nuzzling closer to his partner, Nagisa slowly started sliding further and further down on Rei's torso. “I want you to mate with me, Rei-chan!” He said as he slid onto his knees, reaching to rub the bulge now at face-level with him.

  
  


Rei clenched his teeth, relishing in the sweet teasing of his throbbing erection. He felt Nagisa's nimble fingers undoing his pants and slowly pulling them down along with his underwear, his member popping out at full attention. Gently, Nagisa began stroking up and down the shaft while looking up at his lover. “Does it feel good, Rei-chan?”

  
  


“I-it does...” Rei moaned, melting into the touch. He'd never been able to make himself feel as good as Nagisa was now.

  
  


Still gently stroking Rei, Nagisa tentatively began licking and teasing the head of his cock, a mischievous grin on his face.

  
  


Letting out a loud moan, Rei reached down and caressed his lovers' hair, gently trying to convince him to take him in further. “Ahh, Nagisa...” He groaned, “You make me feel so good...”

  
  


“Mmmm, Rei-chan...” He purred, easing his manhood into his waiting mouth. He suckled gently on the tip, running his tongue over the sensitive ridges and curves. Rei's moans grew the further he went in, serving as encouragement for his partner to take in more and more.

  
  


Almost agonizingly slowly, Nagisa took him in down to the base, and his pleasure did not go unvoiced. Rei finally began letting his Alpha instinct show, his moans getting deeper and louder and his grip on Nagisa'a hair tightening. He began thrusting into his mouth, using the blonde hair in his hands as leverage.

  
  


Nagisa whimpered through thrusts, finally fighting back and pulling away as the thrusts got too strong. “Rei-chan...” He whined quietly, reaching down to his own erect members to stroke through his pants.

  
  


Without warning, Rei dropped to the ground beside Nagisa, placing a firm hand on his lovers' stiff cock and stroking _hard._

  
  


“R-rei-chan!” Nagisa squeaked, being pushed onto his back. His sex ached for the touch of his mate, so much so he could feel the slick beginning to wet his underwear. “Please...” He spread his legs, Rei slipping between them.

  
  


Rei hurriedly reached to the waistband of his lovers' pants and began yanking them off, the scent of his slick so sweet and enticing it had him worked into a rutted frenzy. Throwing the pants aside with one hand, he pushed the white shirt up on his mate's body with the other, exposed his pink and perked nipples. He lapped at them while reaching down to guide his cock to Nagisa's entrance.

  
  


“A-ah...! Yes, put it in, Rei-chan!” He moaned, grinding his hips down onto his mate. He wrapped his legs around Rei's waist, pulling him in even closer.

  
  


Slowly, the Alpha eased himself into his mate. Inch by inch, his girth was taken into Nagisa's slick entrance. “Ah, N-Nagisa-kun... It's so wet,” He groaned, grabbing ahold of his hips. “and tight.”

  
  


Rhythmic moans came from the Omegas mouth as he gave in to the sweet pleasure of his lovers' thrusts, one hand reaching down to stroke his cock in time with them. “It feels so good, Rei-chan...” He whispered, eyes glazing over in pleasure.

  
  


Reaching down, Rei replaced Nagisa's hand with his, picking up the continuous stroking motions but adding an extra bit of strength behind them. “I want to see how good you feel.” He uttered, tightening his grip on both his lovers' cock and hip. He could feel his own pleasure coming to a summit, his knot beginning to swell inside his mate.

  
  


“Rei-chan! I feel it getting bigger!” He squealed, his accompanying moans growing in volume. He tightened his legs around him, rocking against the ever-growing knot now inside. The swelling was so painfully sweet, Nagisa couldn't help but press himself onto it, meeting is mate's hips as he thrust in. “Oh Rei-chan, I-I...” He gasped, his whole body getting hot and flushed red, his chest heaving with each breath. “I want to cum... !”

  
  


“I... I do too!” Rei choked out, now furiously rubbing and bucking into him. His knot was so swollen and achy, he knew it would happen at any moment. He could feel his lover approaching the edge, his cock stiffening in his hand and entrance getting tighter and tighter. Slick dripped down and began pooling below them.

  
  


“Rei... -chan!!” Nagisa moaned deeply and loudly, cum shooting out and spilling on and around him. It spurted out onto his stomach, chest, even so far as his chin. A rush of slick dripped out of him as he rhythmically tightened with his orgasm.

  
  


The visual alone was enough to send Rei over the edge. He let out deep, grunting moans as he bucked into his climax. The sweet, sweet sensation of release had him breathing heavy and rocking his pelvis against Nagisa's slick sex. His cum began dripping out, a slow stream of it trickling down Nagisa's backside and onto the floor beneath them.

  
  


“I-it's filling me up, Rei-chan...” He moaned breathlessly, only to be cut off by Rei's lips on his. The pair rocked gently together, riding out the knot while they kissed passionately between quiet moans.

  
  


As the knot died down, the rocking got slower and gentler. Slowly, Rei pulled his now soft member out from his mate, a thick flow of cum sliding out as well to finish it off.

  
  


“Mmmmm... Reeeiii-chaaaan...” Nagisa purred, reaching down to feel what was slipping out of him. “There's so much, Rei-chan... You really felt good, didn't you?”

  
  


“Yes, but so did you.” Rei hummed back, running his fingers gently up the cum-covered torso of his Omega mate.

  
  


He shivered at the touch, but had never felt better. He nuzzled closely into Rei's chest as he was picked up, heading upstairs towards the bathroom.

  
  


“I'll help you get clean, ok?” Rei tenderly whispered into his ear, planting a small kiss on his earlobe.

  
  


“Mmm, thank you, Rei-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very specific need for an omegaverse!Reigisa fic that hadn't been filled, so I made it. My boyfriends just bein' boyfriends.


End file.
